When the Best of the Worst Collide
When the Best of the Worst Collide (traducido como Cuando lo Mejor de lo Peor Colisiona) es el tercer episodio de la primera temporada de Eddsworld, además de ser el tercero en la serie en general. Sinopsis Edd y Tom pelean en un edificio abandonado. Trama El episodio comienza con dos stickmans, uno azul y otro negro. El stickman azul se carga de energía y salta en el aire para lanzarle una rafaga de energía al stickman negro, quien lo evade fácilmente y llega detrás del stickman azul para mandarle una patada por la espalda y dejarlo tumbado en el suelo, a lo que caen dos palillos de batería del cielo y el stickman negro los recoge, en eso llega el stickman azul quien es atacado por los palillos, pero esté fácilmente los atrapa y los lanza contra el stickman negro quién los evade también, a la vez cae una guitarra eléctrica desde el cielo y el stickman azul lo recoge y comienza a golpear brutalmente al stickman negro, hasta matarlo. Luego el stickman negro revive con la forma de Edd, él cual comienza a pelear y ofender al stickman azul, preguntándole como lo va a detener ahora, el stickman azul lo patea y le dice que así lo hará, comenzando a glitchearse y convirtiéndose en Tom. Una vez transformado en Tom, llama a Edd para pelear nuevamente con un gesto de provocación, a lo que Edd saca una motosierra y le corta el brazo a Tom, quién con ira insulta a Edd y hace que su brazo vuelva a él y esté recoge una varilla del suelo y comienza a hacer trucos ninjas con esta, para después comenzar a golpear rápidamente a Edd quien no tiene tiempo para reaccionar. Tom logra matar a Edd enterrandole la varilla en el cuello, pero en eso, el cádaver se esfuma y Edd vuelve a aparecer detrás de Tom y esta vez con una metralleta, y comienza a dispararle a sangre fría, deformandole la cara a Tom. Luego, aparece un mensaje diciendo: Due to Limited funding, the rest of this film will be lower quality... '(''Debido a los ingresos limitados, el resto de la película será en una bajisima calidad...), para luego volver a una escena pobremente dibujada de Tom y Edd continuando su pelea, donde Edd sigue disparandole a Tom, quien con gesto de piedad le pide que pare. Después aparece otro mensaje diciendo: '...due to further complications the following will be performed by sock puppets. '(...debido a complicaciones adicionales, lo siguiente será realizado con marionetas de calcetines), para luego ver a dos marionetas, controladas por Edd y Tom, peleando entre ellas, dando el primer golpe la marioneta de Edd, pero Tom enfurecido, golpea directamente a Edd tumbándolo, finalizando el episodio. Personajes Personajes principales *Edd *Tom Curiosidades *Este es el primer episodio donde Tom aparece en la serie. *Este episodio tambien es conocido como: '''Edd vs. Tom *Este episodio fue una colaboración entre Edd y Thomas, donde este último animó a su personaje. *Cuando la escena cambia a la de baja calidad, la metralleta de Edd pasa a ser una pistola misteriosamente. **Posiblemente a que se trataba de una escena de mala calidad, se simplifico el arma. *Durante todo el episodio, el diseño de Tom fue diferente a como se veria durante el siguiente episodio. **Posiblemente a que Edd quizo dibujar a Tom con uniceja, mientras que Thomas dibujo a su personaje con ojos mal diseñados durante este episodio. *Durante este episodio, Edd le dió voz a Tom. Voces *en construcción* Galería *en construcción*en:When the Best of the Worst Collide Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1